


离开圣芒戈

by dddontstop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddontstop/pseuds/dddontstop
Summary: 工作狂傲罗哈利×有野心的魔药研究员德拉科。原本上床、约会、买衣服可以解决的问题被救世主一拖再拖，直到闹分手。有很多关于圣芒戈关于魔药关于翻倒巷的私设。





	离开圣芒戈

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：没有看完原文前千万不要看文末的Notes!!!  
> WARNING：PLEASE DO NOT check the Notes at the end untill you finish reading!!!
> 
> 特别地特别地感谢来自LOFTER的 _[阁楼上的9779](http://geloushang9779.lofter.com/)_ ，她的 _[【哈德】人生就是一场飞来横祸](http://geloushang9779.lofter.com/post/200ce099_12e200ec8)_  给了我最初的灵感，也正是因为这位太太的鼓励我才有了动笔的想法。

      德拉科走出圣芒戈地下藏书室的时候是上午六点，他已经在里面熬了两个通宵了，静默的一楼门诊大厅略嫌空荡，只偶尔有一两个不知从哪个垃圾堆里爬出来的宿醉巫师瘫坐在墙角。德拉科工作的魔药科占了圣芒戈二楼的大半层，清晨的阳光斜斜地穿过窗帘的缝隙、穿过一排一排的魔药架、穿过半透明的棕色药瓶，照到实习医师办公桌时只剩下了一抹若有若无的光晕。 _“Lumos”_ ，就着魔杖的亮光，德拉科拉开办公桌的抽屉，分门别类地整理新做的研究笔记：红色标签的是速效增强型补血剂、蓝色标签的是抗黑魔法伤口愈合剂、绿色标签的是针对钻心剜骨咒遗留伤害的镇定剂、黄色标签的是降低不良反应出现概率的提神剂。整个魔药科似乎只有德拉科一个人，轮班的医师大约还在值班室休息。那帮庸俗的懒鬼，德拉科心想。整理完笔记德拉科将操作台上的几瓶还处于实验期的新型愈合剂装进兜里，准备飞路网回格里莫广场12号补觉。

      “哈利回来了吗？”迈出壁炉，德拉科问前来接过斗篷的克利切。

      “哈利主人还没有回来，德拉科少爷想吃点什么吗？”

      “牛角面包吧，送到卧室。”混蛋波特！德拉科心里骂道。

      威森加摩的审判结束后，救世主的证词和马尔福家族的财富让卢修斯和纳西莎得以体面地回到马尔福庄园隐居。而对于德拉科马尔福，或许是因为能够理解彼此曾经直面伏地魔时的恐惧，或许是因为对因家族和命运的左右而失去的少年时光感到惋惜，或许是因为战后和平氛围下的喜悦心境，或许只是因为忧郁的眼神消瘦的身影和那抹淡色的金发，哈利波特在将德拉科马尔福约到麻瓜伦敦喝过六次咖啡并滚上床后，救世主将这位可爱的小浑蛋拐进了格里莫广场。

      卢修斯对德拉科选择的男朋友毫无异议，战后的马尔福家族在巫师界倍受排挤，又有谁能比救世主更好地保护马尔福家唯一的继承人并维护马尔福家族所剩不多的名声呢？纳西莎就更不用说了，楼下厨房里现在就摆着一打纳西莎亲手为哈利烤的特制糖浆馅饼。赫敏和罗恩在最初的震惊过后接受了德拉科，毕竟德拉科勉强也算是和他们一起经历过战争的恐怖，而且哈利和他在一起时那么开心。哈利的格兰芬多亲友团不出所料地与赫敏和罗恩的意见保持一致。预言家日报的丽塔·斯基特认为虽然不清楚马尔福家的小子是用何种手段骗取了大难不死的男孩的青睐，但救世主眼皮子底下的前食死徒显然是最令人安心的前食死徒。

      洗完澡的德拉科疲惫地躺倒在黑檀木四柱床中墨绿色的真丝被单上，四柱床是布莱克家族传下来的，相配套的穹顶被哈利扔到了杂物间，崭新的被单是纳西莎从马尔福庄园送过来的。床头柜上的托盘中有两个牛角面包、一盘草莓和一杯热牛奶，德拉科坐了起来，就着热牛奶慢慢地吃起了早餐或是宵夜。

      哈利执行任务已经四天没回来了，因为要抓在麻瓜密集场合施放爆炸咒的黑巫师蠢货，那家伙似乎和麻瓜的什么犯罪集团有牵连，麻瓜们自己为那家伙提供情报并协助他隐藏行踪，愚蠢的麻瓜，都他妈是自找的，德拉科心里骂道。

      德拉科还记得他们第六次约会的时候，自己在麻瓜伦敦的一家咖啡店等了哈利一个多小时，为了躲避闪光灯和狗仔队，他们的约会总是选在麻瓜伦敦。哈利推门进来时西装的一只袖子被扯掉了，另一边的袖子在小臂处渗出一片鲜红。德拉科从座位上跳起来要带哈利去圣芒戈，哈利只说临时遇到的小意外，一点小伤没关系，实在不行回家里处理下就好，就在那天哈利将德拉科第一次带回到了格里莫广场。因为有黑魔法在里边，普通的愈合咒对伤口并没有用，德拉科给哈利试了几个卢修斯教的对抗黑魔法创伤的咒语，伤口的出血才慢慢止住。不知道这次回来又会是怎样的光景，德拉科怨念地想，混蛋波特！

      那天哈利将眼前紧张的德拉科慢慢拥到怀里，在德拉科耳边轻轻地说“别担心，不会有事的”。那天哈利轻轻地亲吻着德拉科的耳廓，德拉科的下巴，德拉科的侧颈，再在德拉科脖子与肩膀相交的柔软处印下湿漉漉的贪婪的吻。德拉科搂住哈利的腰，低头捉住哈利粉红色的唇，伸进舌头热切地探索着哈利的口腔。哈利引领着德拉科来到了卧室，哈利破碎的西装三件套和德拉科崭新的四件套被脱下来扔到了床脚，那天是他们的第一次。

      德拉科吃完牛角面包，喊克利切收拾了餐盘，钻进了被窝里。

      那天德拉科被哈利推倒在柔软的棉质被单上，哈利看到德拉科胸前的伤疤时突然停下了动作，“对不起”，哈利轻声呢喃，“不是你的错，是我..em...”德拉科低头看到哈利虔诚地舔舐着自己的胸膛，湿热的呼吸碰到敏感的皮肤令德拉科一阵颤抖，哈利的唇舌轻柔地吮吸过德拉科的乳头，一路向下热烈地亲吻到德拉科的小腹，德拉科挺动着胯部迎接哈利，哈利的下巴轻轻地蹭着德拉科内裤边缘露出的淡金色卷曲阴毛，隔着布料蹭着德拉科挺立着的阴茎，哈利抬起头看着德拉科，宝石绿的眼睛饱含柔情，一只手轻轻地探进德拉科的内裤里，德拉科点点头，哈利脱掉了德拉科的内裤。

      德拉科一只手探入丝质睡衣揉捏着乳头，另外一只手伸进了自己的睡裤。

      那天后的第二天早上他们在被揉皱的棉质被单中醒来，哈利从身后抱着德拉科问“搬来和我一起住好不好？”

      德拉科睡醒时是下午四点，哈利还没有回来。德拉科下楼坐到起居室里壁炉前的沙发上，想着改进愈合剂的事，喊克利切要了草莓派和加牛奶的红茶。

      德拉科已经对普通的愈合剂做了一些改进，可以加快黑魔法伤口的止血，这样的成绩虽然早已远远超出了同期实习生和魔药科的一些医生，但在神锋无影这种级别的咒语面签依然是杯水车薪。可是即便如此，圣芒戈还是推脱着不给德拉科正式的魔药医师执照，德拉科的实习期现在已经超过正常实习时间的一半了。圣芒戈倒是没有拒绝过德拉科的转正要求，只是借一些暂时没有职位空缺需等待或者对待病患友好度评分不够需提高之类的莫须有的理由一拖再拖，呵，能指望那群乡巴佬对一个前食死徒说什么好话，德拉科对此感到很不屑。

      认识波特之前圣芒戈一直没有回复德拉科的实习申请，和波特的关系公开后不知怎地就收到了魔药科实习医师的确认信。去他妈的确认信。救世主的男朋友可以进圣芒戈，而德拉科马尔福却久久不能转正。去他妈的救世主。干脆辞职好了，德拉科心里盘算。圣芒戈将实习医师当廉价劳动力使，工资低得可怜，搬进格里莫广场后德拉科的食宿费用都由哈利负责，德拉科的大部分收入都被花在了购买各种实验材料上，新衣服是很久没有买过了，毕竟以德拉科的标准圣芒戈一个月的工资连一件像样的衬衫也买不起。德拉科低头看了看自己身上曾属于哈利的金红条纹套头卫衣，虽然哈利说这件衣服很衬他的头发，但德拉科此刻只觉得异常憋屈。辞职的念头也不是一天两天了，圣芒戈的魔药科制度繁杂，风格守旧，办事效率极低，对各种新型魔药都敬而远之，生怕出什么差错，一群没有眼光的胆小鬼！德拉科愤愤地想。再待一段时间，借圣芒戈丰富的藏书和齐全的设备把手头的研究做完，最多半个月，然后辞职。辞职后或许可以开一家魔药店，德拉科心想，光是靠傲罗部那帮没脑子不要命的蠢货，他的独家补血剂和愈合剂肯定都能供不应求，更何况镇定剂和提神剂的研究也还算顺利。德拉科下决心等哈利回来一定和他谈一谈。

      晚上七点半左右，壁炉的火焰倏忽变成绿色，哈利从里面撞撞跌跌地走了出来。

      “德拉科，看见你真好，魔药科的人说你今天休息。”

      “发生什么了？你没事吧？”德拉科焦急地扶着哈利坐下。哈利的脸色苍白得像张羊皮纸，嘴唇也没什么血色，傲罗制服上满是脏污，斗篷还有烧焦的痕迹。

      “别紧张，我刚从圣芒戈回来，不小心触发了个施过延迟爆炸咒的麻瓜笔记本，医生让我回来睡一觉，本来要住院的，但我想着你在家里....”

      “你这个不要命的傻瓜！”德拉科气得打断哈利，转身去储藏室取了瓶还没申请专利的新型补血剂塞给哈利。

      “我真的没事了，医生说睡一觉有利于恢复。”哈利一口喝完补血剂将瓶子还给德拉科，“德拉科你知道麻瓜笔记本吗？那玩意真复杂，什么集成电路什么的。还有你能相信有那种靠特定大小的电流触发的爆炸咒吗？我敢说那家伙的麻瓜研究一定是O。那帮混蛋真是狡猾……”哈利絮絮叨叨说着爆炸案的事，德拉科看到哈利脸上恢复了一点血色，心情稍微平静了一点。

      简单洗过澡后，德拉科陪哈利一同上床躺下，哈利乱糟糟的头发干净而光滑，闻起来是清爽的茶花香气，那是德拉科亲手挑选的洗发露，哈利的脸色已经好了很多，但眼睛下的黑眼圈还是很明显，刚刚剃过胡渣的脸颊很光洁。两人都没有穿睡衣，德拉科赤裸地怀抱着哈利，一只手摩挲着哈利后背上各式各样的细碎伤疤，哈利的身躯十分结实皮肤却很柔软，湿热的呼吸喷在德拉科锁骨位置的敏感处，德拉科用另一只手肘将自己撑起来，轻轻吻上了哈利的嘴唇，将舌尖探入哈利的嘴唇内侧，慢慢地磨蹭着哈利的齿根，沉入睡眠的哈利发出一声迷迷糊糊的呻吟，却没有进一步的反应。德拉科叹了口气，小心翼翼地将哈利放下，掖好被角，自已穿上睡衣爬下床，找出最新一期的《魔药周刊》（ _Potions Weekly_ ）认真看了起来。

      第二天早上，一份《预言家日报》被扔到了起居室的餐桌上，头版上的黑体字印着“震惊！麻瓜与黑巫师勾结，救世主束手无策”，德拉科展开报纸，配图是穿着傲罗制服和斗篷的哈利在伦敦桥被麻瓜笔记本炸飞的照片，旁边有加粗的斜体字写着“魔法部部长金斯莱·沙克尔严正声明：麻瓜也分个别的犯罪分子和大部分的好人。”

      “别看那玩意了，都是些唯恐天下不乱的家伙，没几句正经话。”哈利扫了一眼头条说。经过一夜休息哈利看起来气色不错，黑眼圈也淡了不少。

      德拉科的早饭已经吃好了，盘子推到一旁，哈利也只剩一点炒蛋和半杯咖啡了。

      将报纸随手扔到一旁，德拉科坐端正了身子，看着对面哈利的眼睛说：“我想辞职了，离开圣芒戈。”

      “为什么？”哈利从炒蛋上抬起头来，”你不是一直想搞魔药研究吗？如果是因为转正的话你再忍耐一下，他们不可能一直拖下去，需要钱的话跟我讲，实在不行了我再去问金斯莱...”

      “不是!”德拉科打断哈利,“圣芒戈那帮没有天分的蠢货一点都不懂魔药，跟他们在一起待久了会让人变傻的。”

      “或许你可以先停止叫他们蠢货，然后你会发现他们懂的比你预期的要多一点。”哈利又往嘴里送了半勺炒蛋。

      “这是什么意思？”德拉科觉得哈利话里有话。

      “我的意思是你不应该叫自己的同事蠢货。”哈利嘬了口咖啡小心地回答。

      “随便吧，反正我不想再待在那里了，我想开家自己的魔药店，或许在翻倒巷什么地方...”

      哈利被咖啡呛了一口，“翻倒巷？怎么想去那里？那地方尽是些肮脏的交易..”

      “翻倒巷能买到最稀有的魔药原料！”

      “德拉科”，哈利认真地说“ 你知道我一点也不在意你的过去，但现在翻倒巷真的不是你该去的地方，他们对你的怀疑猜测还不够多吗？你还要去给那些流言添柴加火吗？圣芒戈至少很体面...”

      “你是觉得翻倒巷不够体面还是根本就觉得我不够体面？！”哈利对翻倒巷的偏见让德拉科感到烦躁。

      哈利不明白德拉科为什么想要离开圣芒戈，翻倒巷在哈利眼里也实在不是个正大光明的地方。“我不是这个意思，冷静点德拉科。要是你经营了自己的店铺，我们在一起的时间就会变少。更何况你现在去翻倒巷做生意纳西莎也不会乐意的。”

      “你管太多了波特！”将纳西莎搬出来令德拉科很生气，“再说也不是所有人都愿意守在阴暗肮脏的旧货铺子里可悲地等待救世主临幸！！”

      格里莫广场12号的窗户确实很暗也确实有不少蒙了灰的旧物品，不过大多数都是布莱克家族代代相传的宝贝，其实自打德拉科搬进来，克利切将常用的几间屋子收拾得很是宜居。

      哈利还没来得及辩驳，一只银白色的杰克拉塞尔梗犬跳进了起居室，“哈利，你醒了吗？对角巷查到了几台来路不明的麻瓜笔记本，傲罗办公室，尽快！”罗恩的声音。

      “我该走了。听着德拉科，圣芒戈很好，不要瞧不起你的同事，他们跟你一样接受过正规的魔药教育。”哈利边说边抓起来斗篷。“下了班尽快回来，不要跑去在圣芒戈地下藏书室胡思乱想。嘿，别瞪我，我不会告诉你谁告诉我的，别让人怀疑你在搞什么奇怪的名堂。”

       “我他妈在改进补血剂！治愈剂！！为了不让不知道哪个该死的王八蛋英年早逝！”没由来的猜测令德拉科有点恼怒。

      “你太紧张了，我不会有事的，等这阵忙完了我带你去麻瓜伦敦，你还没去过电影院呢吧？”哈利尝试着安抚德拉科。

      “去他妈的麻瓜伦敦！去他妈的电影院！！去他妈的忙完了！你他妈根本就忙不完！！”

      “安静一点德拉科，在家等我回来，布莱克的图书馆也有不少魔药方面的藏书，你不上班的时候要是无聊...”

      “我他妈想从圣芒戈辞职！！你到底有没有在听我说话！”

      哈利觉得自己要丧失耐心了，“我不知道你到底为什么心血来潮！但你实在应该冷静一下，等我回来...”

      “什么时候？”德拉科问得很生硬。

      “我不知道。”

      “真他妈自私 ，你根本不会替我考虑一下。”德拉科语气冰冷。

      “冷静一点德拉科，”哈利深吸一口气，“我该走了，他们在等我。”哈利实在不明白德拉科突然怎么了。

      “你真自私。快滚吧波特。”屋里的气温似乎降到了零度以下。

      “你他妈能不能不要这么幼稚！！外面每时每刻都可能有无辜的人受到攻击！！你以为谁都跟你一样有心情在这里抱怨自己同事的魔药水平不够好！！？”哈利吼完后无奈地看着德拉科，德拉科扭过头看向别处，哈利叹口气，抓起一把飞路粉扔进壁炉，“魔法部！”

      德拉科双手抓乱了早上吹干梳好的头发，又气恼地握拳砸向餐桌。

      "波特，你这个该死的自大狂，令人窒息的自私鬼。世界不是绕着你转的，我受不了这种日子了。尽管只是我自作多情，但是请千万不要来找我。"

      德拉科在餐桌上留下字条，收拾了几件贴身衣物，拎了手提包，走出大门，在台阶上幻影移形离开了清晨的伦敦。

 

      德拉科在马尔福庄园休养一个月了，圣芒戈的辞职信早已提交，哈利的道歉信通通收起在床头柜最下层抽屉里不予回复，马尔福庄园相当数量的藏书保障了改进药剂研究的顺利进行，哈利照例会在每周末给纳西莎寄来一张问候贺卡，没有人亲自来庄园寻找德拉科。

      德拉科在马尔福庄园休养两个月了，《预言家日报》显示伦敦的连环爆炸案已经告破，通用型抗黑魔法愈合剂的研究取得了重大进展，道歉信不再到来，给纳西莎的问候卡却从未缺席，多疑而又机智的德拉科将纳西莎寄给哈利的问询信悉数拦截收起，没有人亲自来庄园寻找德拉科。

      德拉科在马尔福庄园休养三个月了，新型补血剂的专利已经获批，纳西莎满足于定期收到哈利的问候贺卡，不再寄去问询信，没有人亲自来庄园寻找德拉科。

      德拉科在马尔福庄园休养的第四个月零五天收到了一份翻倒巷的房契，德拉科收拾了一箱行李再次搬离马尔福庄园。

 

·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

**后记**

      这家名为“天龙座魔药”（ _Draconis Potions_ ）的店铺怕是整个翻倒巷最为体面的地方，从外面看去这是座三层的独栋小楼，外墙漆成墨绿色，屋檐窗框墙角等处均装饰有精巧的银色雕花，一楼的大门也是银色的，把手处雕刻成了缠绕着的蛇的形状。

      推门进入室内，一楼大厅没有窗户，屋顶中间那盏豪华的枝形吊灯照亮了屋里排列开来的黑檀木的架子，架子顶端的银色铭牌标分别注着“基础原料”、“珍稀原料”、“创伤魔药”、“精神魔药”、“解毒魔药”、“美容及日常护理魔药”之类的内容；架子上整齐排列着各种样式的瓶瓶罐罐，每个瓶子的下方都贴有漂亮的花体字写成的简介。

      大厅最里侧有楼梯通向二楼的会议室，两个男人在那里争吵。

      “别这样德拉科，就给按成本价算吧，你知道赫敏最近怀了二胎，罗恩手头有点紧，只给我们组的就行，我保证不说出去！”

      “不行波特！我已经给你们整个傲罗部打八折了，本来就赚不了多少，我还要交房租呢！”成本价是不可能的，这辈子都不可能，傲罗部可是个大单子，德拉科可不指望哈利能瞒住傲罗部别的组。

      “你怎么这么小气啊！如果我没记错买这栋房子的钱当初还是我出的，你跟谁交哪门子房租啊！”

      “你他妈才小气呢！你当初甚至都舍不得挪动你那黄金的救世主屁股来庄园找我！”德拉科翻着白眼。

      哈利突然有点没底气，“我...我把卢修斯的宝贝儿子气回家了，我怕他阉了我。”

      “……也不是没有这个可能。”德拉科思忖片刻后表示同意。

      “你还好意思说我，我的信你一封都没有回！”哈利质问。

      “这么说不对了哈利，最后一封我不是跟你当面回复了嘛，”德拉科一脸坏笑，“就是那封需要签字的房契。”

      哈利瞪着眼前这个金发混蛋，气得说不出话来。

 

 

Tips：

《魔药周刊》的梗来自 _[Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood)_ 太太的 _[Draco Malfoy, It's Your Lucky Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359705)_ ，我觉得德拉科订阅 _Potions Weekly_ 这一设定实在是太有趣了！

关于两个男孩和好领证的细节可参考 _[阁楼上的9779](http://geloushang9779.lofter.com/)_ 太太的 _[【哈德】人生就是一场飞来横祸](http://geloushang9779.lofter.com/post/200ce099_12e200ec8)_  ，十分甜美的故事哦~

本文LOFTER中在 _[这里](http://sikabosi.lofter.com/post/20141e0c_12e2eda4c)_

**Author's Note:**

> 罗恩需要的魔药最后肯定是免费送啦~  
> 卢修斯是不会动刀子阉哈利的，动刀子太明显，魔法世界里要再长出来也不难，多半是悄咪咪给波特下药导致化学阉割那种。  
> 纳西莎和哈利关系特别好，丈母娘看儿婿越看越好看那种。  
> 哈利不去庄园的原因里害怕卢修斯是一方面，还有就是傲娇呗，德拉科不辞而别还不回信，哈利也很生气，也要闹小脾气。  
> 哈利开始只觉得德拉科目中无人+一时别扭，得知德拉科从圣芒戈辞职后哈利才觉得德拉科是认真的，在跟聪明贴心的赫敏聊完天后哈利才真的明白了德拉科为什么“心血来潮”。从而迈出了追回德拉科并从根本上解决矛盾最有效的一步。  
> 战后的翻倒巷大家都避之不及，房子不贵，没有花费太多金加隆。  
> Draconis Potions的开张为翻倒巷的重新繁荣做出了巨大贡献。  
> 前食死徒的身份怕什么，德拉科的特制药都是申请过专利的，需要的人最终还是得来买。  
> 德拉科的客户包括但不限于傲罗部、圣芒戈急诊室、圣芒戈黑魔法伤害科、驯龙师和在野外工作的神奇动物学家。  
> 魔药店的一部制药室在店铺地下，还有另一部分实验室在格里莫广场，毕竟那里地方很大。  
> 魔药店的一楼有货架和收银台，普通客人来买药的地方；魔药店的二楼有会议室、资料室、仓库一号，飞路网在二楼会议室；魔药店的三楼是仓库二号和生活区，生活区有简单的厨房卧室和浴室，卧室没有四柱床但是有墨绿色的真丝四件套。  
> 哈利有案子时德拉科就住魔药店，这种时候哈利有空也会跟过来；哈利的案件间歇期德拉科就回去住格里莫广场。


End file.
